sporefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sporeship adventures
THIS STORY HAS BEEN ABANDONED. HOWEVER, ANYONE WHO WISHES TO CONTINUE IT MAY DO SO. Before we begin the main story, I should probably tell you how it all began. All was well in the planet of transibea. People lived in peace. But one day, the grox came. The grox are galaxy famous killers. They are intent on taking planets over. Some wonder whether they have feelings, whether they are creatures, or robots... But we'll come to that later. After a long meeting in the town hall, the ruler of the planet, Starsky Enterprise sent the representitive of warfare (known only as Haunch) to form a band of the best space captains. Unfortunatly, the Grox tore them apart like a piece of paper. After many interstellar battles, Only one more group of budding heroes remained. But... well... How about you meet them and see for yourself. Captain Derek That's right. All hope for the planet of transibea rested on a guy called Derek. Don't blame him. His parents thought he was going to be an accountant... or a driving instructor. something... safe. They didn't give him a cool spaceman name like Starsky or Haunch. Derek isn't very strong and has an IQ of 110. Which, if you didn't know is "average." Gunner Jay Again with the names. Although Jay first wanted to be a farmer. Which Is quite dangerous. all the slicy blades and such. have you ever seen a combine harvester from transibea? thought not. Despite the impending danger, being with heavy machinery has given Jay some expertise on... dangerous stuff. That's why the team "trust" him with it. Commander Porkins ahh... now here's a more familier name. Although, If you watch the Star wars movies, Porkins dies in the most pointless way. Hopefully, It will turn out better for this one. Porkins is the brains of the group, He has built all the machinery for the team, and has a jet pack. So yes. Smart people are sometimes cool. Especially the ones that can FLY!!! Cadet Pecker Pecker is a wimp. Everyone knows it. even Porkins is braver than him. But peckers serves an important desk job. And He even managed to repositon his desk. next to the escape pods. Pecker is in charge of the technical stuff on the ship, blurting out stuff only Porkers can understand. Croakeutte the spy A master of stealth, and sass. Croakeutte somehow managed to develop a strong french accent (even though france is billions of lightyears away in an odd little place called "the milky way." Croakeutte has the power of teleportation, Being able to quickly move a few feet away. Not far but, It can get him out of a pinch. He also jumps too. mostly because he looks like a toad. I think you know All you need to know now. So let us begin... we will start from the beginning... DUHH! Chapter one: The new recruits "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Haunch shouted, sweat dripping from the tips of his magnificent antlers. "these are the only ones we have left?" Haunch stared at 5 scrawny looking creatures, all wearing the space uniform. "We're so exited! we get to go in space" Said Derek, a green alien creature with scales. Derek was a tall stringy guy with not much brains OR brawn. Next to him stood a short bird like creature. "I hope It isn't too rocky. I get space sick." "space sick... SPACE SICK?!" screamed haunch. The bird (who's name was Pecker) flinched and turned slightly pale. "Does that even exist?" continued Haunch, patrolling up and down, looking for another feeble body to chew out. His eyes fell upon a skinny pig (would you believe it.) "ahh, good day captain." said the pig in a high nasal voice "I expect we will be doing our best to rid ourselves of our grox problem." This pig called porkers wore a jetpack and continued, ignoring Haunch's steely glare. "and, you won't believe it, But you will finally see a pig fly!" Porkers snorted at his own joke. Haunch though, wasn't as amused. Before he could roast porkins' bacon, a strong french accent took him by surprise. "Monseur? Please do not hit our builder." Said a frog creature, before dissapearing in frount of Haunches very eyes. "for without him, we have no chance." Said the teleporting toad, behind his back. "Now, I hate to say it, but It looks like this thing could be of use." Said haunch, before turning round to the final member of the team. "I like BOOM BOOM!" said Jay, a messy looking furry animal with a bag of dynamite. "I like this guy too! who doesn't like explosions?" said haunch, heartily. He seemed to have taken a shine to the frog and the... who knows what Jay is. Meanwhile, Derek, Porkins and Pecker looked on, glaring enviously. "But before any of you can go up into the battle field, you need to pass the 3 tests, of courage, strength and brains. First the courage test." Chapter 2: the three trials The courage test went like this. Each of the five recruits was put in one of those NASA style spinny things. It would speed up and not stop. In the capsule with the passenger, was a stop button. Whoever could go the longest without hitting the stop button... would WIN. First up was Derek. Nothing too exiting happened in Dereks run. 50 seconds in, It got too much for him, but he was dizzy and couldn't hit the button. He managed a time of 1 min 2 seconds. Next, was Porkins, who had brought in a book to keep his mind off the spinning. Unfortunatly, as some people may know, books and movement are not a good mix. 40 seconds in, Porkins threw up and was forced to stop the machine. Third into the machine was our french frog friend. He showed no fear at all until at 1:23 when his "legs felt like they were falling off." 4th was pecker. As we all know, Pecker... isn't all that brave. We also know, peckers isn't very big. He couldn't reach the button until 1:13 Finally, Jay entered the machine. After 30 seconds Jay got bored and lit one of his dynamite sticks. the explosion destroyed the machine at 38 seconds, But haunch awarded him first place for being "brave." or stupid. Scores! 5th porkins 4th Derek 3rd Peckers 2nd Croakuette 1st Jay The second test was of strength. The team had to overcome three obstacles, the crusher (a room that got smaller. If they couldn't find a way out, they'd be squashed flat.) the spinning ladder (basically speaks for itself) and the balance beam. First up was Jay. Jay didn't understand the first room and was squashed. But he used another trusty stick of "boom magic" and got out.Jay managed to climb the ladder but fell off the balance beam. He got a time of 1:43 croakuette had been instructed not to use his teleporting powers... (to be continued tormorrow.)